Comfort in the Secret
by DySolo
Summary: JJ and Spencer comfort each other after The Big Game/Revelations. Can be an OneShot, or read as a prequel to Viva Las Vegas


**Title:** Comfort In The Secret  
**Rating: **R for sexual situations  
**Pairing: **JJ/Reid  
**Summary:** JJ visits Spencer after the events of Revelations.  
**Author's Notes: **Can be a stand alone, or read as a prequel to Viva Las Vegas.

* * *

**Comfort In The Secret**

Spencer winced as he walked to the door. He opened the door, leaning against it, trying to not look like he was in pain. He smiled a little when he saw JJ.

"Hey." He said before coughing a little and wincing as it shot a jolt of pain through him.

"Jesus, Spence. Why didn't you go to the doctor?" She walked in, leading him to the couch. He leaned against her, the pain in his foot still making it slightly unbearable to walk. He leaned against the back of the couch.

"I'm fine. Just a little bruised. Maybe a few broken ribs, which they can't do anything about anyways. They heal on their own."

JJ looked over him, not believing that he was sitting in front of her. She thought.. She closed her eyes, pained. She couldn't think about that anymore. He was here. He was sitting across from her. She opened her eyes to see him staring at her, concerned. He was concerned for her after everything that had just happened to him. He was one of a kind.

"What's wrong?" He asked, softly. His hand moved to her cheek, wiping away tears she didn't know had starting to fall. "I'm fine, JJ. I'm okay."

"I... I saw what he did to that family, and I.. I saw you...I thought you.." She took a jagged breath, moving her own hand to his cheek. He turned his head, his lips moving against her skin.

"I thought you were gone." She said, softly, watching him, nuzzle against her hand. She sighed, as his lips moved against her palm.

"I'm fine, JJ. I'm not going anywhere."

She moved her hand over his cheek, down his neck. He breathed out, his eyes closing. She smiled a little at his reaction.

"Promise me, we'll never split up again." She said, softly, her hand moving up the back of his head, up towards his scalp. He opened his eyes, looking at her. She saw him lick his bottom lip slowly, before speaking. His voice lower than it was before. His eyes, a darker shade.

"I'll never leave you."

The words took away her breathe and she did the only thing she could; She moved towards him and kissed him. A kiss he immediately responded to, needy. Her other hand moved to his hair, both gripping at the brown locks. His hands moved to her hips, pulling her closer. They had both been so scared, so alone that being together, knowing everything was going to be okay was just too much. They needed each other, even if it was only for the moment. Spencer pulled back first, his forehead leaning against hers.

"I'm so sorry," He said, his voice hoarse and jagged. "I never should, we never should have separated. You could.. I never would have forgave myself if you-"

She kissed him again, ending his sentence. She grabbed his hand, putting his on her chest, on her heart, so he could feel it, beating...faster than usual, she had to admit. He looked up at her as she pulled away.

"I'm okay, Spencer. I'm still here."

He nodded a little as she let go of his hand. She gasped a little as his hands moved up to the buttons of her shirt, unbuttoning it, his eyes never leaving her. They were full of need and some sadness, questioning. His hand moved against her skin, to her heart again. His lips went to her neck. She leaned her head back as his mouth moved down her neck, to her chest, kissing slowly as if he was memorizing every part of her with his lips.

"Spence." She said, softly, looking down at him. He looked up, concerned. She smiled a little, moving on his lap. She felt him tense and stayed still until he relaxed a little, her hands working down his chest. she started to undo his shirt, feeling his eyes on her. She looked up from the buttons to lock eyes with him.

"Are you okay?" She asked. She wanted to make sure she wasn't hurting him, that she wasn't pushing him. He breathed out through his nose and nodded. She pushed his shirt off his shoulders and looked at his pale skin. His whole side covered in purple and blue bruises.

"Oh my god, Spencer." She wanted to cry. Her fingers ran down his chest, to his side. He inhaled, sharply, when her fingertips came close. She instantly pulled away, looking at him.

"I'm sorry!"

He shook his head, "No, you're.. it didn't hurt, it.. you.. tickled. Good tickle."

She smiled a little, her hands moving back to his bare chest. "You'll tell me, if I hurt you, right?" Her lips went against his throat and she heard a moan come from him.

"You, ah, you could never hurt me."

She sucked on the skin as her hands moved to his pants, undoing his buckle. She felt him push up a little and in return, groan a little in pain. She bit her lip, wondering if they should stop, he was too bruised and sore for this. She looked at him, again and kissed him, to which he eagerly responded. God, how could she stop them if he was going to kiss her like that? She quickly got his belt off and was working on undoing his pants. She pulled back when she was finished to look at him. He was breathing heavily, his arousal evident in his eyes and in his pants. Pants that needed to get off.

"You're gonna.." He paused. "I'm going to need.."

She nodded understanding, moving off of him, standing up. She grabbed his hand, pulling him up. He rested his hands on her shoulders as she tugged off his pants. His lips went to her neck again.

"We should move to the bedroom." He said, softly, his lips tickling her neck as he spoke. She nodded, taking a step back towards the bedroom, Spencer never breaking their contact. Her hands went to his hair.

"Spence, if you keep doing that, we'll never make it to your room."

He ran his tongue up her neck, his hands around her waist. He pulled back, grabbed her wrist and hobbled over to his bed the quickest he could manage. He sat back down with a wince and pulled her on top of him. She gasped a little at his urgency, her excitement raising.

She had never seen Spencer like it, it was...exhilarating. Her fingers clenched in his hair as he finished the buttons on her shirt, pushing it off, his fingers moving against her back. She arched into him as he undid her bra, slipping it off quickly. He was almost confident in his movements. More aggressive. She couldn't get enough and when his mouth moved over her shoulder and down her chest, she pushed him down to the bed, needing to regain some control. He looked up at her as she placed her hands on either side of him, watching as his eyes fell to her body. She smirked as he licked his lips, hungrily. She kissed him roughly, his hands moving to her hips, pulling her towards him, as if she could get any closer.

She leaned up, straddling his hips. He watched her as her fingertips moved down his chest, his stomach to the hem of his boxers. He didn't seem to be breathing, so still, waiting. Both hands went to his boxers, tugging them down with a little help from Spencer. Her hand moved against him, stroking him and finally, Spencer breathed out, a moan escaping his lips. She kissed him again and he sucked on her bottom lip. He was definitely not in pain, that was good. His hands moved against her, trying to get rid of her left over clothes but she moved her hands away, moved away from him completely. His eyes widened, as he watched, wondering. She unbuttoned her pants, unzipped them, let them fall. She watched as his eyes ran over her thighs and legs. She got rid of her panties as well before moving back towards him.

"you sure you're..."

"Jennifer, Please." He almost begged and it drove her insane. How could she deny him after everything he had been through. She raised her hips to position him, before lowering herself on him. She watched him as she began a rhythm, his eyes were closed. When he opened them, finally, he locked eyes with her. He leaned up and kissed her, softly. The urgency gone now that he felt her surrounding him. She enjoyed the change, it was more him. Soft, uncertain, full of covered passion. He sucked on her bottom a little.

"I lov-"

She kissed him, unable to let him say those words. This was not that. Spencer didn't seem to mind the interruption or at least he didn't act it, his hands all over her, grabbing and teasing. Her hips sped up, moving along him quicker, until they both finished. The man fell back to the bed, breathing heavy. She looked down at him and kissed his forehead. She laid next to him, resting her head on his chest.

"I thought about you the whole time." Spencer said, quietly.

"I hope so, Spencer." She gave him a weird look.

"No, not then. I mean, while I was being held. I thought about you."

She moved to her elbow, looking up at him. "Me?"

He nodded, kissing her lips. "I was worried about you. I didn't know what had happened to you. I just.. I don't know."

JJ looked up at him. He had worried about her while being beaten and... She felt her eyes burning again.

"Spence..."

He shook his head. "I know. We're not... We're just...but I'd... I wouldn't change the fact that...that it was me. I'd go through it again, as long as you were safe."

They stared at each other, tears running down her face, dripping to her chest. How were they ever going to get back to what they were now? She rested her head on his chest. They couldn't get close. They couldn't. She couldn't let him risk his life every case for her. Which it sounded like he'd more than willing to do. She couldn't let that happen.

"I love you, JJ."

Her eyes closed at his words. She loved him too. She couldn't tell him that though. They couldn't do this. She finally understood the rule, why there was a rule. She sniffed before sitting up. She smiled sadly, kissing him.

"I should go."

He looked so confused, so broken again. Had she just made things worse? "What?"

"I need to get home." She said and he nodded slowly, still uncertainty in his eyes.

"Are we..."

She smiled a little. "We're okay. Friends."

"Friends." He said, repeating her. His face was blank. She couldn't read his reaction.

She pulled on her shirt and pants before nodding. "We'll always be friends. Always together."

"Never split up." He said, softly, the hurt in his eyes as he looked at the sheets.

JJ smiled, sadly. She didn't want to leave, but it was for the better. It was better for the team and Reid. If he loved her, he'd be careless. He'd get hurt. She couldn't let him get hurt again because of her. She loved him too much to do that.


End file.
